Forever and Always
by ThePlainWhite
Summary: Harry et Draco ont une dispute. Tout ce que veut Draco, c'est aller au lit. All Dialogue. Traduction de HeadGirl91.


Auteur: HeadGirl91

Traductrice: ThePlainWhite

Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient HeadGirl91 et les personnages à J.K. Rowling.

Rating: T

Pairing: HP/DM

Titre: Forever and Always

Note de la traductice: Joyeux Noël (un peu en retard ^^)

* * *

"Harry…"

"Non."

"Mais, Harry…"

"J'ai dit non."

"Allez, Harry…"

"Va-t-en Draco."

"Harry-"

"Quel partie de "non" tu ne comprends pas Draco? Tu ne viens pas dans le lit avec moi. Je ne veux même pas te voir pour le moment, et encore moins dormir avec toi."

"Mais Harry…"

"Non Draco."

"_Harry_…"

"Draco, après ce que tu as fais, tu devrais être heureux d'être en vie. Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre de devoir dormir sur le canapé."

"…"

"C'est quoi cette merde, Draco? Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir dans le lit avec moi."

"Je sais."

"…"

"…"

"Alors pourquoi par les sous-vêtements de Merlin, es-tu sous ma couverture?"

"Parce que j'ai froid."

"Parce que tu as froid?"

"Oui"

"Draco, je te jure que- _Aah!_"

"J'ai t'ai que j'avais froid."

"Je n'en doutais pas idiot! Maintenant s'il te plaît, enlève le cube de glace qui est attaché à tes chevilles de mon corps."

"Bien sur, je vais le faire."

"…"

"…"

"Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas?"

"Quoi? J'ai bougé mes pieds, comme tu me l'avais demandé!"

"Je parle du fait que tu es dans encore dans mon lit alors que je t'ai dit clairement de partir!"

"Oh"

"…"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"_Oh?_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? _Oh?_"

"A peu près, ouais."

"…"

"Harry, il fait vraiment, vraiment froid."

"Oui, je le sais."

"Tu veux que je gèle?"

"A ce moment précis, ça sonne très bien."

"C'est vache."

"Oui, je sais que ça l'est."

"…"

"…"

"Tu veux _vraiment_ que je gèle?"

"Draco, je veux _vraiment_ que tu partes."

"Mais il fait _froid_."

"Draco, je- _Ah!_"

"Quoi?"

"Draco, enlève tes mains."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas que tes mains soit là."

"Vraiment? Parce que je sens le contraire."

"Draco…"

"Hhh?"

"Ca _suffit!_"

"Bien"

"Draco, ne fronce pas les sourcils de cette manière."

"Huh? Harry, tu n'es pas en face de moi, comment peux-tu connaître mon expression faciale?"

"Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans, Draco. Je te connais."

"Oh."

"…"

"Harry, pouvons-nous discuter?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait? Je tente de te faire taire et de me laisser tranquille."

"Non, je veux dire de ce qui s'est passé."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a à dire, Draco? Je me sens humilié."

"Harry-"

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ce que tu as fait."

"Harry-"

"Non Draco. Tu as ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Maintenant tu dois faire face aux conséquences. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça."

"Harry, je suis-"

"Draco, ne m'interromps pas. Je vais parler et tu vas m'écouter. Ce que tu as fait est mal. Je me sens humilié. J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'utilisais juste pour te faire remarquer aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas ta propriété et tu vas arrêter de me traiter comme ça."

"Je ne pense pas que tu es ma propriété, Harry."

"Alors pourquoi tu me faire sentir comme tel? Ce n'est peut-être pas intentionnel mais c'est blessant. C'est ce que tu fais quand tu es entouré d'autre personne. Tu es comme une personne totalement différente. Je n'aime pas cette personne. Mon Draco n'est pas un conard jaloux qui me fait sentir comme un faire valoir en publique!"

"…"

"…"

"Je suis désolé."

"Être désolé ne suffira pas cette fois, tu m'as vraiment blessé aujourd'hui. Tu nous blesse. J'ai passé les deux dernières années a essayé de convaincre tout le monde que tu es une bonne personne. Et tu m'agresses publiquement dans une rue bondée parce que une femme qui, même si elle était la dernière femme sur Terre ne m'intéresserait pas, flirtait avec moi. Je t'appartiens, Draco. Pas comme une possession, mais comme un être humain. Je suis à toi et ça restera comme ça.

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

"Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose maintenant?"

"…"

"J'ai fini."

"…"

"C'est à ton tour de parler."

"…"

"Bon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas réussir à te faire taire plutôt."

"…"

"Draco, tu pleures?"

"…"

"Tu ne pleure pas, n'est ce pas?"

"N-non…"

"Draco."

"…"

"Oh, _chéri_…'

"Harry, je suis une personne horrible! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aimes si je suis une personne aussi horrible?"

"Je t'aime parce que tu es _toi_. J'aime tout ce que tu es. Tu représentes tout pour moi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wow."

"Je suis d'accord, en ce qui concerne la réussite du baiser, c'était définitivement un des meilleurs."

"Ferme-là et embrasse-moi encore, idiot."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Draco? Que fais- _oh mon dieu!_"

"Oui, Harry?"

"A-arrête de faire le putain d'innocent! Tu - tu fais _ça_, et…_Oh mon dieu, refais-le encore!_"

"Ca?"

"Uh-_huh_. N-_Ne t'arrête pas_, Draco!"

"Ne t'en fais pas, Harry."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Je t'aime Draco."

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Pour toujours et à jamais."

"Oui. Pour toujours et à jamais."

"…"

"…"

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux rester?"

"…"

"Ow!"


End file.
